New Star
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Some people say that when you die, you become a star in the sky..." Naruto believes it... Sasuke will... Sasunaru. Sucky summary and kind of cheesy, but REALLY sweet and cute! Please review and tell me what you think!


Enjoy

**Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

NOTE: I guess there really isn't one. This is just a really cute one-shot thing inspired by a movie I watched or something I read… I don't remember. ENJOY!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Wow Sasuke, look," Naruto whispered softly as he pointed towards the night sky. He was lying down comfortably next to his boyfriend and had his head resting against the other's muscular chest.

"What am I looking at dobe?" Sasuke asked with a slight smile tugging at his lips. The blonde was just so random some times; it was adorable.

"It's a new star teme," the blonde said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke laughed. "And how do you figure that?" he asked as he pulled Naruto closer to him. He loved how warm the blonde's body felt against his in the cool night air.

"Well, I've never seen it before. I wonder who it is…" Naruto turned his body to lie on top of the raven, straddling his waist.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned, slightly confused. It wasn't often his dobe could confuse him.

"Some people say that when you die, you become a star in the sky," the blonde answered with a yawn. He looked so cute to Sasuke then. The moon above them seemed to create a halo of light around Naruto's blonde hair; his sapphire eyes seemed to shine brighter than the stars themselves. He yawned again, and then smiled. "I'm tired, let's go home."

"Sure dobe," Sasuke replied. "I'll carry you," he whispered into the soft blonde hair. He sat up slowly, keeping Naruto firmly against his chest, and then stood.

The walk back to the Uchiha mansion was peaceful and quiet, only interrupted by the occasional yawn from Naruto who had snuggled deep into his lover's embrace. Being carried by Sasuke had become a random part of his day. Ever since he and the raven had gotten together, Sasuke had refused to let Naruto do anything too strenuous. Sasuke always put Naruto first… Always…

The raven loved Naruto with all of his heart, all of his being. Everything he did, he did for the blonde. Losing Naruto will kill him…

**No…** He pushed such thoughts from his head when he heard his beloved speak.

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked in a voice barely above a whisper and laced with drowsiness. You could tell he was just barely fighting off the urge to sleep.

"Hmm?" the raven replied, seeing his house come into view.

"I'm cold," Naruto said. Sasuke could feel his sleepy smile press into his shirt.

"Don't worry dobe," the raven laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around his blonde love, "We'll get under the covers **right** when we get home. Okay?" he asked gently.

"Okay," Naruto yawned as Sasuke opened the door and still managed to hold onto him.

The raven carried him to their bedroom after locking the door. He gently laid the blonde on their king-sized bed before he kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his shirt and jeans. Left in his boxers, he pulled Naruto's shoes off and grabbed the blonde's pajamas from their spot in the dresser next to the bed. He helped the blonde take his clothes off and replace them with his baby blue night shirt and pants. He climbed into the bed after Naruto was dressed and pulled the blonde closer who had snuggled into him. The raven pulled the blanket over them and marveled at how good it felt to lay with the blonde. It was perfect the way their bodies seemed to fit as if they were made for each other.

Sasuke wasn't very tired so he decided to Naruto sleep. He looked like an angel,** his** angel. Naruto was special to him. Even the rise and fall of his chest was precious to Sasuke; it made everything real and when he saw it he knew he wasn't dreaming. He knew that he had everything he could ever need, lying right there in his arms.

"Sasuke?" the raven heard. He was slightly surprised at hearing the blonde's voice. "Yes?" he questioned as he kissed the top of the blonde's head.

It took a moment for Naruto to speak; Sasuke had begun to think he had fallen back asleep. "Will you look for my star?" he finally heard the blonde ask.

A lump swelled in the Uchiha's throat; he almost had to gasp for breath. "Every day," he replied, fighting off the tears in his eyes. Naruto was fine, he wasn't going anywhere; there was no reason to cry…

"You mean every **night** teme, stars don't shine during the day," the blonde said affectionately, voice quiet and sleepy.

… a few tears slipped from the raven's eyes. "Yours will…" he said softly, thankful the blonde's eyes were closed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed the top of Naruto's head again. He earned a sleepy smile in response.

Sasuke watched as the blonde's chest moved up and down softly in its familiar rhythm and he knew the blonde had fallen back asleep. It hurt his heart every time Naruto would ask him questions about the future. He knew what would happen and he knew he couldn't stop it, no matter how much he wanted to… but he wished the blonde wouldn't talk about it so easily. Naruto had accepted it and he was content with his life but Sasuke… a life with no Naruto wasn't one at all. What would he do if he were to wake up and not be greeted by a bright blonde head a hair? How could he go through his life and not see the way Naruto's blue eyes sparkle and shine? How could he live without a blinding white smile and gorgeous red blush?

"Naruto?" the raven asked quietly. The blonde made a quiet noise that Sasuke took as a response. He looked at his lover and pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of his beautiful face. "Can I keep you?"

There was the ghost of a smile on Naruto's face as Sasuke hugged him tightly. He wouldn't mind if the raven never let go…

_A week later…_

"Look Naruto," Sasuke said quietly as he pointed up at the night sky. A cool breeze blew the leaves in the trees and the grass on the ground. It was a really beautiful and peaceful night outside. The weather was perfect for star-gazing, and there was one star that Sasuke could not remember seeing before. It was the most beautiful and brightest star in the night sky. "I found your star…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_p.s._ So how was it!? Sorry that it was kind of short!! I think it might be kind of cheesy too… but I thought it was ADORABLE!! High five if you agree!! **Please review!! I need it!!**


End file.
